Problems exist in the field of electronic data conversion and distribution. Users of data classes with sparse electronic data often seek additional data and information in order to analyze or otherwise utilize theses data classes. One utilization of electronic data is in the creation of data projections (or other statistical analyses/applications) for those data classes having sparse electronic data (e.g., limited historical data). Since the electronic data is sparse, it may be a challenge to obtain the additional electronic data and information needed, at desired time(s) and/or in desired data types and volumes, to generate accurate data projections. Indeed, accurate projections (and other forms of statistical analysis) typically require a large amount of historic electronic data and/or information for analysis. In the absence of such data and information, conventional projections (based on the sparse data and information) are often very inaccurate and unreliable. Accordingly, there is a need for improved data conversion and distribution systems which are able to generate accurate projections and yield other data analysis results that are accurate and timely, even if the data being projected is sparse.